


The Hex pt. 4

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: The Hex [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Sam, Gen, Plotty, Temporarily Female Sam, comforting!dean, female!Sam, girl!Sam, implied incestual attraction ??, plot heavy, solo sam shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Sam and Dean go to see the witch Kaleb Marco at his manor to ask him about a gender-swapping spell. They find out some shocking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hex pt. 4

They grabbed a motel after that, the nearest one, right off the main road just on the outskirts of the town.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Sam said once they dropped their stuff inside and settled in.

 

And Sam got naked, fully naked, in the bathroom and stood under the stream. He let the water run down his back, trickle over his shoulders and ribs, soak down to his feet and swirl in the drain. And for the first time, the very first time since the switch, he let tentative hands slide over his breasts, his ribs, his stomach, exploring... and just at the jut of his hips he paused, very briefly, and then continued lower until he reached his pelvic bone. It felt round and puffy. Biting his cheeks to keep himself from freaking out, he shut his eyes and let his fingers move lower, under... He felt soft folds of skin, hot and sensitive under the pads of his fingers. He had been with plenty of women before, obviously, but it was somehow a completely different experience having the parts yourself and reacting to _yourself_.

He pulled his hand away, still a little uneasy with himself.

 

Getting out, he toweled off and wrapped it around his body (so weird that he had new parts to cover up) and came out into the room to retrieve the clothes he had forgotten to bring in there with him. Dean was watching something on the motel's TV.

"Woah. Girl." Dean was clearly still getting used to the whole my-brother's-got-tits situation. Sam didn't blame him.

Sam huffed, but found a white t-shirt that he slipped on right over the towel. As expected, since it was about a size and a half too big for him when he was a _guy,_ it was practically a dress on him now. He would use it to sleep in. It was loose and comfortable, draping down just above the middle of his thighs. He yanked the towel out from under him and used it to tousle his dripping hair.

"Dude," he heard Dean say.

"What?" When he turned, Dean was just watching him with this blank dazed kind of look on his face.

"Nothing."

Sam sighed, pulling an underwear on under the shirt. He had picked up a few more pairs at the store when he went, just simple, basic colors like black and grey.

"We're brothers. Don't get all freaky-deaky on me just cause I'm in this body," Sam said, pulling the cotton over his hips.

" _Freaky-deaky_?"

"You know what I mean." Sam tossed the towel back in the bathroom and then settled on the bed parallel to Dean's. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Tomorrow we're hitting the road early, and when we're back in Kansas we're going to see Kaleb and ask him for the spell."

"Got it." Dean shut the TV off and then the light, and they were both asleep in minutes.

 

xxx

 

"C'mon, just a quick stop. I'm _starving_." Dean had been whining while they were gathering their things the next morning, begging Sam to stop at a restaurant, diner, whatever, for some breakfast.

"Fine. But it has to be quick, Dean." They had a two-day drive ahead of them and he wanted to be back in Kansas as soon as possible.

 

At a quaint little diner on the curb of the main street, they sat and ordered breakfast. Dean ordered an egg and ham sandwich and Sam ordered pancakes with a side of fruit. The waitress was young, had neat blonde hair tied back in a bun, and gave them their food without too many pleasantries.

"You know what I've noticed, Sammy?" Dean asked with a thoughtful smirk, cutting a slice out of his thick sandwich. "Girls aren't as ready to flirt with me now that you're wearing that body."

"They probably think we're together," Sam scoffed ironically.

"I oughta tell 'em you're my little sis." Dean forked the slice into his mouth and chewed, amused.

"Very funny," Sam shook his head and kicked Dean under the table.

 

xxx

 

They were finally back in Kansas, and Sam was directing Dean to 4765 Greeney Drive. It was an extremely wealthy upper class residential neighborhood, the kind where each estate sat on it's very own eight-thousand square foot plot of land. Dean parked the Impala at the end of the long driveway and they made their way to the front door.

A young girl with cropped brown hair answered it.

"We'd like to speak with Mr. Marco, please," Sam said, clearing his throat.

She didn't say anything, but she stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

She directed them to an open sitting area where they sat rather awkwardly on decorated couches and waited for him.

 

When Kaleb came in, he seemed to recognize Sam. He looked slightly younger than the last time Sam saw him.

"Came to show me what you can do?" he said, pouring them drinks. His hands were less bony, his skin rejuvenated.

"Uh, not really..." Sam glanced at Dean, who watched him encouragingly. "I was wondering about a spell, actually."

Kaleb merely took a sip of his whiskey without a word and handed them each a glass. Sam went on.

"See, there's this one spell I've just been trying to get—I was wondering if you could help me with it. It's a gender-swapping spell. I've—"

"You want a spell from me?" He cut Sam off, sharp and cold. "And what exactly do you have to offer me in return?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat, eyes darting over to Dean briefly. Yeah, they hadn't really thought this through.

"See, _Mrs. Lannister,_ I was under the impression that you wanted to work under me. If you think I am just going to _hand out_ my spells to any witch who asks nicely, you are _gravely_ mistaken, young lady."

He took a sip of whiskey from his glass, his nose upturned. After he swallowed, his eyes got all dark as he pulled the glass away from his lips and seemed to contemplate something.

"Unless... You _aren't_ a witch at all... But a _hunter..._ "

His small, beady eyes narrowed on the two of them, his whole face tightening. His fingers bore into the glass in his hand, almost shaking with contained rage.

Sam and Dean stood up, cautiously reaching for their weapons.

"No good here," he said, and had them disarmed with a wave of his hand. "A gender-swapping spell you say? But why would you come to me..." He was studying them musingly, trying to figure it out.

"Unless... It was Lulu, wasn't it? She's the only one that could have done something this stupid and exposed us to hunters."

"Lulu?" Sam said, exchanging a look with Dean.

"Yes, the one I had turned into a toad." He smirked, thin lips stretching across pasty cheeks. And then he was raising his hand, lifting it to Sam's cheek. He snaked it behind Sam's neck, pulling him in a little. Sam winced, crying out in pain. Kaleb shut his eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Dean started, taking a swift step towards Kaleb, but then Sam quieted down to a whimper and Kaleb pulled back.

"As I suspected." He licked his lips and looked over his face. "You poor, poor boy. How long have you been stuck this way?"

Sam looked at Dean hesitantly, then back at Kaleb. "About a week."

"A week?" Kaleb repeated questionably. "A week..." He walked back over to the mini bar, topping off his glass. Then he tsked, taking a long, slow, contemplative sip of the alcohol. "I'm afraid you're too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Dean stepped forward, raising his voice. "What are you talking about?"

But Kaleb was as cool and stoic as an eel about to feed on its prey. "Any simple transformation spell is complete within forty-eight hours of being cast. I am terribly sorry. What's done is done."

Sam took a step back, his lids fluttering over watery eyes, his jaw slackening.

"What're you trying to say? That he's—he's stuck this way forever?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so."

"Bullshit."

"Dean."

"No, this is bullshit, Sam. He's lying!"

Kaleb flicked his fingers and out of nowhere two tall, burly men grabbed ahold of them and started to drag them toward the door.

"Wait! Please!" Sam tried uselessly.

The men tossed them outside, Sam stumbling into Dean, and then Kaleb appeared in the doorway.

"And if you hunters even _think_ about coming back... I'll cut off your tongues and feed them to my dogs."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, but the doors slammed shut.

Dean kicked at the ground, and Sam just breathed heavy next to him, not saying anything.

"Sam, look, we can figure this—"

"Forget it, Dean." Sam started to walk back down the long driveway to the car.

"Sam, there's gotta be a way out of this. If we just—"

"No, Dean!" Sam shouted, spinning around. "I mean, you heard what he said! It's done."

"What so you're just gonna give up?"

"Doesn't really seem like I have a choice, here."

"We can go back to the Letters' archive, we can keep looking."

Sam shook his head, his eyes watering, and let his eyes fall. "Let's face it. This isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me."

"Sam..." Dean didn't know what else he could say.

Just as they reached the car, a small little thing hopped up to Dean's feet and croaked. Dean looked down, and there was a toad staring up at him through wide, unblinking black eyes. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Someone emerged from one of the trees lining the road and approached them. She had long, dark wavy hair and wore a pencil skirt, nylons and a tucked in blouse.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" she asked. "My name is Farrah. I used to be one of Mr. Marco's students. That was, before he decided he was disappointed in me and fired me."

Sam and Dean eyed her skeptically.

"Lulu here was one of my good friends," she gestured to the little toad that was now hopping over to Sam's feet. "She told me all about the accidental transformation spell she cast on you. She's sorry about that."

"Wait a second, how are you able to talk to a frog?" Dean asked.

"Simple communication spell," she shrugged. "Only works for the person who cast it, though."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, getting all riled up. "Well why don't you tell her apology _not accepted_ , and that I'm about to crush her little frog body with one very satisfying stomp of my _foot._ " Dean walked over to the little frog and raised his foot like he was seconds away from doing it.

"Wait! Wait," Farrah said, holding out her hands and stepping forward. "We can help."

"Sorry, lady, but we're not interested in working with witches. Hasn't always worked out in our favor. Especially not ones who got us into this mess to begin with. So tell _Lulu_ she can take her apology and shove it up her tiny green ass."

Dean walked around the driver's side of the Impala and slid in. "C'mon, Sam, let's get out of here. We can figure this out on our own."

Sam watched Farrah for a few seconds before opening the car door and getting in.

 

xxx

 

"Dean, just forget it. There's _nothing._ We've already combed through these books like a thousand times."

Dean was hunched over one of the tables back at the bunker, intently flipping pages and rubbing his temple. "I can't. I'm not gonna let you live like this forever. It's not you." He turned a page, his finger running down it, skimming the words.

"It _is_ me, Dean." Sam said, his voice strained.

Dean looked over to him, evident crease in his brow.

Sam's eyes started to fill, his shoulders slumping. He shrugged. "It's me."

Dean pushed out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close. His body was so small in his hold, fragile and limp. He wasn't used to it, being the taller one, the bigger one. Having to lean down to lock into an embrace.

"C'mere," Dean mumbled, rubbing circles into his back. He felt the catch of a bra clasp under the soft cotton of Sam's shirt and closed his eyes. Sam was warm, his breath stuttering. Dean felt his hands come up and clutch at Dean's back. "I'm gonna figure this out, okay? I promise."

They pulled apart a little, and Dean saw the look of utter defeat in Sam's wet eyes, over his entire face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Dean swiped a thumb over the corner of his eye, catching the tear before it even fell. It was still Sam, his giant, pain-in-the-ass know-it-all brother, but Dean felt a stronger sense of protectiveness now that he was in this different body. Almost like how he used to feel, when Sam was a boy and not a man. When they were kids, and Sam would crawl up into his bed whenever he had a nightmare.

"I'm going to keep this one." Dean uttered and pulled him in again, holding him tight and feeling Sam sigh and relax into him.

 

Sam went to bed early, but Dean stayed up. He couldn't help but feel like Kaleb had lied to them about the spell being permanent. He had plenty of motive for it. He would know that it would set them off and cause them anguish. But still, Sam was right. There was nothing anywhere about it in their books.

By the time Dean decided to call it a night it was more like _morning_ , and he shuffled his feet to his room and shrugged out of his jeans. They fell to the floor, and in the pile of denim something caught his eye, something that stuck out of the back pocket. He leaned over and pulled it out. It was a blank card. But then he flipped it over and it had simple writing on it, black on white.

**_F._ **

**_316-674-2142_ **

Dean turned it over in his fingers a few times, contemplating. The fact that it was in his back pocket that whole time kinda freaked him out, especially since Farrah or whatever her name was hadn't even come within five feet of him, but he shrugged it off because things were starting to shock him less and less when it came to witches.

She _had_ said she could help. And she and Lulu had more than a good enough reason to want to get back at Kaleb. Maybe she had really been telling the truth.

Dean plopped on his bed, setting the little card down on his headboard, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments much appreciated!!


End file.
